starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma
}} Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma é um filme escrito e dirigido por George Lucas. Lançado em 19 de Maio de 1999, foi o quarto filme da saga Star Wars a estrear nos cinemas, embora seja o primeiro dos seis longas-metragens em ordem cronológica. É o início da Nova Trilogia, que continua com O Ataque dos Clones e termina com A Vingança dos Sith. Em 10 de fevereiro de 2012, o filme retornou aos cinemas em 3D mundialmente. Em seu lançamento original, o longa arrecadou cerca de 431 milhões de dólares em solo norte-americano, a segunda maior arrecadação da história na época. Com seu relançamento, A Ameaça Fantasma arrecadou 1.027 bilhões de dólares ao redor do mundo, sendo o primeiro e único filme da série, sem o ajuste da inflação, a atingir "a marca do bilhão". Texto Inicial Resumo thumb|left|[[Nute Gunray envia droidekas para destruir os Jedi]] É o ano de 32 ABY e uma disputa comercial entre a Federação de Comércio e o planeta Naboo levou à um bloqueio ao planeta. Chanceler Finis Valorum da República Galáctica secretamente envia dois Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn e seu Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, como embaixadores à nave-capitânea Saak'ak para encontrar com o Vicerei da Federação de Comércio Nute Gunray a fim de resolver a disputa. A mando do misterioso Darth Sidious, com quem mantém relação secreta, a Federação de Comércio ordena a morte dos dois Jedi e inicia a Invasão de Naboo. Assim sendo, a nave dos embaixadores, a Radiant VII, é destruída. Qui-Gon e Obi-Wan escapam da tentativa de assassinato da Federação enfrentando droides de batalha mas se vêem obrigados a fugir para Naboo. right|thumb|250px|[[Bongo tribolha de Qui-Gon chega à superfície de Theed.]] Na superfície do planeta, os Jedi encontram o nativo local Jar Jar Binks que, após ter sua vida salva por Qui-Gon, os leva para Otoh Gunga, uma cidade Gungan debaixo d'água, para escapar do exército da Federação de Comércio. Enquanto isso, a Federação invade Naboo e captura a líder do planeta, Rainha Amidala. Os Jedi têm uma audiência com o líder Gungan, Rugor Nass, e pedem o apoio dos Gungans para ajudar as pessoas de Naboo. Nass não se mostra disposto a ajudar, contudo oferece um bongo para que os Jedi cheguem à Theed. Ao chegarem à capital de Naboo, os Jedi, acompanhados de Jar Jar Binks, resgatam a Rainha Amidala do exército da Federação de Comércio. Eles planejam ir até Coruscant, o planeta capital da República Galáctica, para pedir ajuda ao Senado. A nave da Rainha sofre danos graves ao tentar furar o bloqueio de naves da Federação de Comércio que orbita Naboo. No entanto um droide chamado R2-D2 heroicamente consegue fazer reparos suficientes, possibilitando a entrada no hiper-espaço. Ao saber da fuga, Darth Sidious envia seu aprendiz, Darth Maul, para matar os dois Jedi e capturar a Rainha. Devido ao ataque, a nave é forçada a fazer escala no planeta deserto de Tatooine para reparos. Enquanto procuram pelas partes necessárias, eles fazem amizade com o pequeno Anakin Skywalker, um garoto escravo, cujo mestre é Watto, um Toydariano dono de um ferro-velho. Anakin tem dons para pilotagem e mecânica (ele construiu quase completamente um droide chamado C-3PO). Qui-Gon Jinn sente uma forte presença da Força em Anakin, e percebe que ele possa ser o Escolhido, que irá trazer equilíbrio à Força. Ao inscrever Anakin numa corrida de pods, Qui-Gon faz uma aposta com Watto, na qual fica acertado que, caso o garoto vença a corrida, o Toydariano concederia as peças necessárias para o conserto da nave e libertaria Anakin. Se o menino perdesse, a nave seria de Watto. Ao fim do dia, o jovem Skywalker havia ganhado a corrida, conquistado as peças da nave para seus novos amigos e conquistado sua liberdade. Qui-Gon conversa com a mãe de Anakin sobre as habilidades do garoto, e ela acaba por autorizar que o filho vá para Coruscant, para ser apresentado ao Conselho Jedi. Enquanto o grupo se prepara para sair do planeta, Darth Maul aparece e tem seu primeiro encontro com Qui-Gon Jinn. Após um breve embate, Qui-Gon embarca na nave que segue para Coruscant, deixando um irado Sith para trás. left|thumb|200px|O [[Conselho Jedi avalia Anakin.]] Em Coruscant, Qui-Gon Jinn informa ao Conselho Jedi sobre o misterioso ataque sofrido por ele em Tatooine. Devido ao fato do atacante ter profundos conhecimento da Força, o Conselho teme que esse acontecimento indique o reaparecimento dos Sith, uma ordem de seguidores do Lado Negro da Força que todos pensavam haver se extinguido há tempos. Qui-Gon também relata ao Conselho o encontro com Anakin, na esperança que este seja aceito para o treinamento Jedi. Após os testes com o garoto e deliberações a respeito, o Conselho nega permissão para treinamento alegando que, de acordo com o Código Jedi, Anakin é muito velho para ser treinado. A decisão também levou em consideração a forte presença de medo no garoto. Enquanto isso é discutido no Templo Jedi, Palpatine, o senador de Naboo usa a situação da Rainha Amidala a seu favor, persuadindo-a a pedir um Voto de Desconfiança no Chanceler Valorum. Sem ver nenhuma outra alternativa e, dada sua frustração com a falta de atitude so Senado, a Rainha decide retornar ao seu planeta natal para repelir a invasão ao lado de seu povo. Os dois Jedi são designados para acompanhar a Rainha de volta para Naboo, tanto para protegê-la como para tentar obter mais informações sobre o possível envolvimento dos Sith. De volta em Naboo, Rainha Amidala consegue convencer os Gungans a formarem uma aliança e lutarem juntos contra a Federação de Comércio. Os Gungans conseguem defender-se da artilharia dos droides usando o escudo de tecnologia Gungan. Porém os droides de batalha entram em ação e começam a subjugar os Gungans. A derrota para a aliança parece iminente. Mas a vitória é conseguida quando pequeno Anakin Skywalker acidentalmente pilota um caça em meio a batalha na órbita de Naboo e destrói a Nave de Comando dos Droides da Federação, desativando o exército de droides. Enquanto isso, a Rainha Amidala e sua força invadem o palácio e capturam Nute Gunray. right|200px|thumb|[[Qui-Gon Jinn e Obi-Wan Kenobi lutam contra Darth Maul.]] Ao mesmo tempo, Darth Maul entrou em combate com Qui-Gon e Obi-Wan usando seu sabre de luz duplo. Durante a luta, Obi-Wan acaba se separando de seu mestre pelo campo de força na entrada da sala de geradores. Jinn e o Sith continuam sua batalha observados por Obi-Wan. Em meio ao confronto, Maul atinge Qui-Gon Jinn no rosto e, aproveitando o atordoamento de seu adversário, acerta-o no peito com o sabre de luz, ferindo-o mortalmente. Obi-Wan luta com Darth Maul vigorosamente, consguindo, inclusive, partir o sabre-duplo de Maul ao meio. O Sith obtém vantagem jogando o padawan no fosso da sala de geradores. Obi-Wan escapa da queda segurando-se na beira do fosso. Darth Maul chuta o sabre de luz do Jedi no fosso e prepara-se para executá-lo. O Padawan utiliza da Força para pular fora do fosso ao mesmo tempo que puxa de volta o sabre de luz de seu mestre. Ao pousar atrás do supreso Sith, Obi-Wan ativa o sabre em suas mãos e corta ao meio Darth Maul, cujo cadáver cai dentro do fosso. Pouco antes de falecer, Qui-Gon pede que Obi-Wan treine Anakin e faça dele um Jedi. Após a batalha, na qual derrotou sozinho um Sith, o Conselho Jedi nomeou Obi-Wan como um Cavaleiro Jedi. Kenobi informa para Yoda sobre o pedido de Qui-Gon acerca do jovem Anakin Skywalker. O Mestre Jedi relutantemente o permite treinar o garoto. Durante a cerimônia de cremação do corpo de Qui-Gon Jinn, Mace Windu e Yoda concordam que o incidente foi definitivamente causado pelos Sith. Sabendo que sempre há somente dois Sith (um Mestre e um aprendiz), os dois Mestres Jedi acreditam que ainda há um outro Sith a ser descoberto. Palpatine, o recém-eleito novo Chanceler, chega à Naboo para parabenizar a Rainha Amidala em sua vitória contra a Federação, enquanto Nute Gunray é mandado para ser sentenciado por seus crimes. O episódio termina com uma grande celebração em Theed pela liberação da Federação de Comércio e pela união entre os povos de Naboo. Rainha Amidala presenteia Chefe Nass a fim de simbolizar a estima e amizade resultantes da união. Elenco *Qui-Gon Jinn .... Liam Neeson *Obi-Wan Kenobi .... Ewan McGregor *Rainha Amidala/Padmé .... Natalie Portman *Anakin Skywalker .... Jake Lloyd *Senador Palpatine .... Ian McDiarmid *Shmi Skywalker .... Pernilla August *Capitão Panás .... Hugh Quarshie *Jar Jar Binks .... Ahmed Best *C-3PO .... Anthony Daniels *R2-D2 .... Kenny Baker *Yoda .... Frank Oz *Chanceler Supremo Finis Valorum .... Terence Stamp *Chefe Nass .... Brian Blessed *Watto .... Andy Secombe *Darth Maul .... Ray Park *Sebulba .... Lewis MacLeod *Capitão Tarpals .... Steven Speirs *Nute Gunray .... Silas Carson *Rune Haako .... Jerome Blake *Daultay Dofine .... Alan Ruscoe *Ric Olié .... Ralph Brown *Mace Windu .... Samuel L. Jackson *Rabé .... Cristina da Silva *Eirtaé .... Friday (Liz) Wilson *Yané .... Candice Orwell *Saché .... Sofia Coppola *Sabé .... Keira Knightley *Jabba o Hutt .... Ele mesmo *Eeth Koth .... Hassani Shapi *Adi Gallia .... Gin *Saesee Tiin .... Khan Bonfils *Plo Koon .... Alan Ruscoe *Yarael Poof .... Michelle Taylor *Ki-Adi-Mundi .... Silas Carson *Even Piell .... Michaela Cottrell *Oppo Rancisis .... Jerome Blake *Depa Billaba .... Dipika O'Neill Joti *Yaddle .... Phil Eason *Voz de Darth Maul .... Peter Serafinowicz *Voz de Rune Haako .... James Taylor *Voz de Daultay Dofine .... Chris Sanders *Voz de Lott Dod .... Toby Longworth *Voz de Aks Moe .... Marc Silk *Voz de Tey How .... "Tyger" Aparições Criaturas *Ávore Cambylictus *Gorg *Peixe-garra *Dewback *Pato *Nuna *Eopie *Faa *Falumpaset *Fambaa *Guarlara *Ikopi *Kaadu *Laa *Sapo de cauda longa *Mee *Mott *Nyork *Matador Opee *Peko-peko *Pikobi *Pássaro Pylat *Ray *Ronto *Monstro Marinho Sando *See *Shaak Modelos de droides *Droide de protocolo série 3PO *Droide de batalha B-1 *Droide sonda Olho Negro DRK-1 *Droide série DUM *Droide gerador GNK *Droide câmera Hologlide J57 *Techno-cadeira *Droide de batalha OOM comandante *Droide de reparo Otoga-222 *Droide selvagem P-100 *Droide PK *Droide PK-4 *Droideka série P *Droide de reconhecimento R-PK *Droide de batalha OOM piloto *Droide astromecânico série R2 *Droide Scrubber *Droide de batalha OOM segurança *Droide câmera do Senado *Droide de protocolo série TC *Droide de batalha auto-impulsionado geometricamente váriavel, Mark I Personagens *3B3-10 *3B3-1138 *3B3-1204 *3B3-21 *3B3-888 *Yeb Yeb Adem'thorn *Ajudante de Yeb Yeb Ademthorn *Agrippa Aldrete *Senador Aleena *Mas Amedda *Amee *Padmé Amidala *Bail Antilles *Bok Askol *ASP-77 *Kitster Banai *Ebenn Q3 Baobab *Edcel Bar Gane *Neesada Bari *Aldar Beedo *Been *Tendau Bendon *Ajudantes de Tendau Bendon *Sio Bibble *Depa Billaba *B'olba *Dud Bolt *Pax Bonkik *Trax Bonkik *Hela Brandes *C-3PO *Chamberlyn *Chokk *Murr Danod *Dams Denna *DFS-1015 *DFS-1104 *DFS-1138 *DFS-1308 *DFS-327 *Freon Drevan *Lana Dobreed *Lott Dod *Oficial Financeiro de Lott Dod *Daultay Dofine *Porro Dolphe *Tox Don *Pa Dua *DUM-4 *DUM-9 *Hugo Eckener *EG-9 *Eirtaé *Ellberger *Ellie *Erdan *Ebe E. Endocott *Fanta *Onaconda Farr *Fodesinbeed *Diva Funquita *Adi Gallia *Phylo Gandish *Gardulla *Gasgano *Ann Gella *Tann Gella *Gragra *Graxol Kelvyyn *Grebleips *Greedo o Adulto *Nute Gunray *Rune Haako *Clegg Holdfast *Horox Ryyder *Tey How *Jerus Jannick *Jar Jar Binks *Qui-Gon Jinn *Jira *Augara Jowil *Keder the Black *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Ki-Adi-Mundi *Rya Kirsch *Plo Koon *Televan Koreyy *Eeth Koth *Shmi Skywalker *Maori Madakor *Mars Guo *Darth Maul *Mawhonic *Meddun *Melee *Liana Merian *Rehtul Minnau *Aks Moe *Mot Not Rab *Yade M'rak *Stretch *Kam Nale *Odin Nesloor *Neva Kee *Nobot *Po Nudo *Ody Mandrell *Ric Olié *OOM-9 *Orr Agg R'orr *Orr'UrRuuR'R *OWO-1 *P-59 *P-60 *Palpatine *Pampy *Panás *Passel Argente *Perosei *Even Piell *PK-4 *Yarael Poof *Ben Quadinaros *R2-A6 *R2-B1 *R2-D1 *R2-D2 *R2-D3 *R2-R9 *R5-A7 *R5-X2 *Rabé *Oppo Rancisis *Rayno Vaca *Mik Regrap *Teyora Rekab *Boles Roor *Ark Roose *Aehrrley Rue *Rugor Nass *Rum Sleg *Rushing *RuuR'Ur *Sabé *Saché *Sebulba *Seek *Jedwar Seelah *Shakka *Diva Shaliqua *Lufta Shif *Aurra Sing *Slarm *SSA-1015 *SSA-306 *SSA-719 *Orn Free Taa *Auxiliares de Orn Free Taa *Droide de protocolo de Orn Free Taa *Sei Taria *Tarpals *TC-14 *TC-3 *TC-4 *Teemto Pagalies *Ainlee Teem *Teers *Teguar *Rango Tel *Reike Th'san *Saesee Tiin *Tikkes *Tobler Ceel *Toonbuck Toora *Tracton *Bogg Tyerell *Deland Tyerell *Djulla Tyerell *Doby Tyerell *Ratts Tyerell *Sil Unch *UrrOr'RuuR *Finis Valorum *Horace Vancil *Corix Venne *Vomak *Quinlan Vos *Wald *Wan Sandage *Watto *Astromecânico de Watto *Weazel *Arven Wendik *Grotto Werribee *Antidar Williams *Mace Windu *Xexto senator *Xizor *Yaddle *Yané *Yarua *Baskol Yeesrim *Yoda *Graf Zapalo Lugares *Coruscant **Cidade Galáctica ***Distrito do Senado ****Setor Embaixadorial *****''500 Republica'' ****Município Legislativo *****Avenida dos Fundadores *****Praça do Senado *****Prédio do Senado ***Precinto do Templo ****Templo Jedi *Iego (Mencionado somente) *Malastare (Mencionado somente) **Pixelito (Mencionado somente) *Naboo **Grandes Planícies Gramadas **Local sagrado Gungan **Caverna de gelo Lagulla **Lago Paonga ***Otoh Gunga **Pântano Lianorm **Theed ***Templo dos Funerais ***Praça do Palácio ***Rio Solleu ***Hangar de Theed ***Palácio Real de Theed ***Arco Triunfal *Nubia (Mencionado somente) *Ohma-D'un *Rori *Toydaria (Mencionado somente) *Tatooine **Mos Espa ***Alojamento dos escravos ***Loja do Watto **Grande Arena Mos Espa **Canyon Arch **Canyon Beggar **Passagem Cega **Curva Duna do Canyon **Coil **Saca-rolhas **Trecho do Diabo **Vale da Cratera Ebe **Planície Hutt **Jag Crag Gorge **Calha Jett **Cavernas Laguna **Queda Metta **Caminho dos Cogumelos **Planalto Starlite **Rota Waldo **Whip *Tund (Mencionado somente) Organizações e títulos *Chefe *Esquadrão Bravo *Lorde Negro dos Sith *República Galáctica *Senado Galáctico *Grande Exército Gungan *Jedi *Cavaleiro Jedi *Mestre Jedi *Ordem Jedi *Ordem dos Lordes Sith *Padawan *Rainha *Forças de Segurança Real de Naboo *Guarda do Senado *Federação de Comércio *Armada Droide da Federação de Comércio *Vice-rei da Federação de Comércio Espécies conscientes *Aleena *Anx *Bith *Cereano *Chagriano *Dug *Enso *Er'Kit *Falleen *Fluggriano *Glymphid *Gungan *Humano *Iktotchi *Ishi Tib *Kel Dor *Kiffar *Koorivar *Korun *Lannik *Neimoidiano *Nikto *Nosauriano *Nuknog *Pacithhip *Phuii *Poldt *Quarren *Quermiano *Roonan *Sneevel *Swokes Swokes *Sy Myrthian *Tarnab *Thisspiasiano *Toong *Toydarian *Triffian *Troig *Ualaq *Veknoid *Vulptereen *Weequay *Wookiee *Xamster *Xexto *Zabrak Veículos e naves *Tanque de Assalto Blindado *Nave de desembarque C-9979 *Cruzador Espacial classe Consular *Nave Espacial Corelliana *Ônibus Aéreo de Coruscant *''Dusty Duck'' *Speeder aéreo de passageiros EasyRide *Nave Planetária classe Eddicus *Bike Speeder FC-20 *Swoop Flare-S *Vagão de batalha Gungan *Capatulta de energia Gungan *Heyblibber *Nave Real Nubian J 327 *Nave de guerra classe Lucrehulk *Nave de Controle de Droides classe Lucrehulk *Transporte Multiplo de Tropas *Caça N-1 *Pod de corrida *Pod Salão *Sandcrawler *''Scimitar'' *Repulsorpod *Speerder urbano classe Seraph *Nave classe Sheathipede **''Lapiz Cutter'' *Plataforma Aérea para Tropa Única *Balão de gás Tibanna *Transporte de Tropas da Federação de Comércio *Bongo tri-bolha *Speeder V-19 *Speeder X-34 Armas e tecnologia *Aeromagnifier *Blaster *Pistola Blaster *Pistola Blaster CR-2 *Sabre de luz duplo *Rifle Blaster E-5 *Holograma *Holoprojetor *Comunicador Hush-98 *Imagecaster *Sabre-de-luz *Controle de Punho *Pistola Blaster ELG-3A *Pistola Blaster Pesada S-5 *Blaster Q2 Nos bastidores Produção O dinheiro gasto na produção de Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma foi de 115 milhões de dólares. As filmagens foram feitas em um estúdio da Inglaterra, com algumas cenas em um deserto na Túnisia e em um castelo italiano. thumb|200px|A equipe principal do filme: [[Liam Neeson (Qui-Gon Jinn), Ewan McGregor (Obi-Wan Kenobi), Natalie Portman (Padmé Amidala e Ahmed Best (Jar Jar Binks).]] Filmagens e Locações As filmagens aconteceram entre 26 de junho e 30 de setembro, 1997. Assim como em Uma Nova Esperança, uma das principais filmagens aconteceu na Tunísia. Neste país, o set foi construído próximo à Oung Jmel, para representar Mos Espa em Tatooine. A Área de acomodação de escravos foi filmada próxima de Tataouine e Medenine. Para representar algumas cenas no planeta Naboo, o Palácio Caserta, na Itália, também foi utilizado. Controvérsias Cheio de efeitos especiais, esperava-se que o filme fizesse sucesso, mas o resultado foi o inverso do esperado. Isso foi confirmado quando Matrix, rival do filme na categoria de efeitos especiais, ganhou o prêmio. Foi a primeira vez que um filme da saga não ganhou. Vários critícos afirmaram que a causa foi a direção e atuação de Portman (Padmé) e principalmente Jake Lloyd (jovem Anakin Skywalker). O que também desapontou os fãs foi o personagem Jar Jar Binks, por causa de sua atuação e estilo. Além disso, explicações sobre a Força e os midi-chlorians tiraram o aspecto de saga do filme. Anonimamente, o filme foi modificado e publicado na internet. Ficou conhecido como The Phanton Edit (A Ameaça Editada). Relançamento Em outubro de 2005, na Conferência da Imprensa de Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith nos Estados Unidos, Diretor de Animação Rob Coleman, confirmou rumores que a marionete do Yoda visto no Episódio I irá ser trocado por um Yoda de CGI para ficar mais idêntico a sua aparição nos Episódios II e III. Lançamento em DVD [[Ficheiro:200px-Ep1DVD.jpg|thumb|right|O DVD de A Ameaça Fantasma]] O DVD de Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma foi lançado em 2001, com certas cenas e elementos editados e adicionados por George Lucas. o que faz o DVD ser um pouco diferente da versão cinematográfica. Porém, essa mudança não interfere na história do filme de nenhuma maneira. Cenas deletadas *'Sequência da cachoeira' - Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan e Jar Jar chegam a Theed no submarino, mas estão muito próximos a uma enorme cachoeira. *'Conversa antes da corrida' - Anakin se levanta na manhã da corrida, e antes dela conversa com Padmé. *'Sequência completa da abertura da corrida' - Esta cena mostra mais competidores da corrida. *'Segunda volta entendida' - Esta mostra mais da interpretação criativa das regras por Sebulba. *'Anakin vs. Greedo' - A luta acontece pouco depois da corrida para mostrar que Anakin seguia o Lado Negro, mas foi cortada para mostrar que Anakin era 100% bom e depois começou a seguir o Lado Negro. *'Adeus, Jira' - Essa ocorre quando Qui-Gon e Anakin estão partindo de Mos Espa, e o garoto para se despedir de Jira. Um dos droides sonda de Darth Maul seguia eles, mas foi destruída pelo Jedi antes de passarem pelo Dusty Duck. *'Sequência do Táxi Aéreo' - O táxi voa por quase dez segundos, mas a cena mostra mais dez segundo do voo em Coruscant. Image:120px-The_Waterfall_Sequence.JPG|Sequência da cachoeira Image:120px-Dawn_Before_the_Podrace.JPG|Conversa antes da corrida Image:120px-Complete_Podrace_Grid_Sequence.JPG|Sequência completa da abertura da corrida Image:120px-Extended_Podrace_Lap_Two.JPG|Segunda volta entendida Image:'s_Scuffle_With_Greedo.JPG|Anakin vs. Greedo Image:120px-Farewell_to_Jira.JPG|Adeus, Jira Image:120px-The_Air_Taxi_Sequence.JPG|Sequência do Táxi Aéreo Referência com a os primeiros filmes thumb|Um dos mais populares pôsteres de marketing para o filme. *Nute Gunray ordena que Fechem as portas blindadas!. Em Uma Nova Esperança (lançamento pós-1997), um stormtrooper fala uma frase similar: Abram as portas blindadas. *Um Mestre Jedi usa um truque mental para ajudar ele e seu padawan: Qui-Gon Jinn em Chefe Nass para que ele e seu padawan (Obi-Wan Kenobi) consigam chegar em Theed. Em Uma Nova Esperança, Kenobi usa o mesmo truque para conseguir passar pelos stormtroopers com R2-D2, C-3PO e seu padawan informal (Luke Skywalker). *Qui-Gon identifica a nave da Rainha Amidala como "Nubian J 327". O número é igual ao do hangar em que a Millennium Falcon pousa na Estrela da Morte (Uma Nova Esperança') e na Cidade das Nuvens (''O Império Contra-Ataca)'' *O Infiltrador Sith relembra o Caça espacial TIE. *A volta final da corrida entre Anakin Skywalker e Sebulba é semelhante à corrida nas trincheiras da Estrela da Morte entre Luke Skywalker e Darth Vader *A parte final da corrida acontece no Canyon Beggar, mencionado por Luke em Uma Nova Esperança. *Um Jedi usa um truque mental, mas o alvo resiste. Qui-Gon Jiin tenta usar em Watto para conseguir as peças do motor, mas ele resiste. Em Retorno de Jedi, Luke usa o truque em Jabba o Hutt para que Han seja liberado, mas ele também resiste. Coincidentemente, ambos são de Tatooine, e a cenas também. *O Conselho Jedi declara que Anakin é velho demais para iniciar seu treinamento, mas depois o Conselho permite que ele treinado por Obi-Wan. O mesmo acontece anos depois com seu filho Luke, que é rejeitado e aceitado por Yoda durante O Império Contra-Ataca. *Um Mestre Jedi é morto por um Sith na frente de seu padawan, que grita "Nãããooo!". Qui-Gon na frente de Kenobi por Darth Maul e Obi-Wan por Vader na frente de Luke, seu padawan informal. *Um Skywalker salva o dia destruindo uma enorme e blindada estação espacial, contra todas as possibilidades. Anakin destrói a Estação de Controle dos Droide e Luke a Estrela da Morte. *Uma raça primitiva se envolve em uma elaborada batalha contra uma armada mais avançada tecnologicamente. Os gungans contra as droides da Federação de Comércio e os Ewoks contra os Stormtroopers em O Retorno de Jedi *De fato, a Batalha de Naboo e a Batalha de Endor são similares já que têm: uma missão, uma batalha em terra, uma batalha espacial e um duelo. Todos acontecem ao mesmo tempo. *Qui-Gon é cremado no fim do filme, o mesmo que acontece com a armadura de Vader ao fim de O Retorno de Jedi. *Um idealista político é o superior de um Sith: Nute Gunray de Darth Maul e Wilhuff Tarkin e Darth Vader. *Durante a cerimônia ao final do filme, uma mulher entrega uma recompensa. *Obi-Wan salva uma pessoa da realeza nos primeiros filmes da primeira e da segunda trilogia. *Na primeira aparição de Qui-Gon e Obi-Wan, estes tiram seu capuz para revelar o rosto; da mesma forma como Obi-Wan em sua primeira aparição em Uma Nova Esperança. Trívia thumb|O pôster para o relançamento do filme em 3D nos cinemas. Na cena em que a Rainha Amidala declara o Voto de Desconfiança, um grupo de alienígenas no Senado Galáctico se assemelha aos de E.T. o Extra-Terrestre. Também é visível alguns Wookieee, que pela primeira vez em 20 não são atuados por Peter Mayhew. *Aurra Sing aparece no filme no meio da corrida de pods em Tatooine. *A criatura jogada da varanda de Jabba faz um barulho semelhante ao de um droide astrométrico. *Vários personagens fazem sua primeira aparição cronológica nesse filme, incluindo C-3PO, Bib Fortuna, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Palpatine/Darth Sidious, Jabba the Hutt, R2-D2, Anakin Skywalker e Yoda. *No fim dos créditos, é possível ouvir a inesquecível respiração de Vader. *Este foi o primeiro filme desde Episódio IV: Uma Nova Esperança que não terminou com nenhuma forma de diálogo ou monólogo, apenas com uma palavra do Chefe Nass: Paz! *O abrir e fechar de um guarda-chuva fez o som das asas de Watto. *Darth Maul pisca apenas uma vez, segundos antes de ser morto por Kenobi. *O título inicial temporário era O Começo. *Jar Jar Binks foi muito criticado pela comunidade afro-caribenha, já que a cultura de sua ilha foi caracterizada como imbecil e incompetente. *Natalie Portman perdeu a premiere do filme para estudar para os exames finais do colegial. *O duelo entre Darth Maul contra Qui-Gon e Obi-Wan demorou um mês para ser feito, já que é o primeiro duelo triplo da saga. *Quando os Jedi salvam a rainha dos droides, Qui-Gon lança um dos droides, que emite um som parecido com o de Homer Simpson': "D'oh!" *O nome de Mace Windu nunca foi pronunciado no filme, nem mesmo nas cenas do Conselho Jedi.Ele foi ouvido bem no final do filme, quando Yoda conversa com Obi-Wan sobre o treinamento de Anakin. *Pouco antes de Padmé e seus guardas serem capturados por Droidekas no palácio, olhe para o fim do corredor. E difícil, mas possível ver a silhueta de George Lucas. *Este é o único filme em que Obi-Wan aparece sem barba. *Na cena em que Darth Sidious e Darth Maul estão em Coruscant, é a única em que Sidious não aparece em holograma. *Todos os gungans foram baseados na imagem CGI de Jar Jar. *Nathan Hamill, o filho de Mark Hamill faz uma aparição como espectador da corrida e guarda do palácio. *Na cena em que Sidious conversa com Darth Maul, existem várias naves voando ao fundo. Uma delas é a Discovery, de 2001: A Space Odyssey. Ela voa da esquerda para a direita e some antes do fim da cena. *Enquanto Qui-Gon e Watto discutem sobre o hyperdrive, é visível um pod de fuga da 2001: A Space Odyssey em uma pilha de lixo ao fundo. *Jabba o Hutt é creditado atuando si mesmo. *Principe Xizor aparece em uma das bancadas da corrida de pods. *Este é o unico filme em que Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader não usa um sabre-de-luz. *Há boatos que uma versão digital da Enterprise de Jornada nas Estrelas foi colocada no meio do trafego aéreo de Coruscant, junto com a primeira nave de Kyle Katarn. *Os sons dos tanques da Federação são de um barbeador elétrico ligado dentro de uma saladeira de metal. *Os movimentos de Jar Jar durante a batalha contra os droides remetem às comédias mudas feitas na época da Primeira Guerra Mundial. *As videoconferências entre a Rainha Amidala e a nave da federação começam e terminam com imagens e sons que remetem às vídeo-conversações da série de cinema Flash Gordon, dos anos 30. *Padmé, o nome da rainha Amidala, é o termo em sânscrito para "lótus". Yoda é o termo em sânscrito para "guerreiro". * Quase todo o longa-metragem foi gravado digitalmente, George Lucas filmou apenas duas cenas em película. Na época, o diretor desafiou fãs a dizer quais eram. *O vestido que a Rainha Amidala usa na cena do trono levou oito semanas para ser feito. *Ao contrário do que muitos imaginam George Lucas atuou como diretor somente em A Nova Esperança. Nos Episódios V e VI, ele somente supervisionou a direção. Somente a partir de Ameaça Fantasma e Ataque dos Clones que ele então retomou como diretor. *Apenas 5% das cenas de A Ameaça Fantasma não passaram por algum tipo de intervenção digital. Em uma comparação da época, Titanic, de 1997, tem 500 e A Ameaça Fantasma, de dois anos depois, possui extraordinários 1950. O filme foi rodado em dois meses, mas foram necessários dois anos, antes e depois das filmagens, para que a equipe da Industrial Light & Magic, o estúdio de George Lucas, executasse todos os truques adicionais. Ao final, eles haviam criado digitalmente três planetas, 65 cenários e 140 monstros. Trilha sonora Duas trilhas sonoras foram lançadas separadamente. A primeira, tradicional, possui 17 músicas. A segunda, a Suprema Edição de Colecionador, possui 18 músicas, além de outras faixas de cenas que foram cortadas do filme. Categoria:Filmes em português Categoria:Filmes teatrais